


Pepper Potts and the Mysterious Soulmate

by FriendLey



Series: Hogwarts AU [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, High School AU, Hogwarts, Hogwarts AU, Patronus Charm (Harry Potter), Peter Parker & Tony Stark - Freeform, Soul identifying marks, Soulmate AU, Soulmates, soulmark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:48:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25483441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FriendLey/pseuds/FriendLey
Summary: Based on the tweet that said “Soulmate AU where wizards and witches have each other’s patronus tattooed on their bodies. The tattoos show the emotions that your soulmate is feeling.”
Relationships: Pepper Potts/Tony Stark
Series: Hogwarts AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1852753
Comments: 23
Kudos: 118





	Pepper Potts and the Mysterious Soulmate

**Author's Note:**

> I’m forcing myself to write these days to get the creative juices flowing so here’s a Hogwarts AU/Soulmate AU/High school AU that I hope is worth reading. 
> 
> Slightly based on Lily Evans and James Potter's love story.

“Hey.” Stark slid into the space beside Pepper in the Hufflepuffs’ table at the Great Hall.

Pepper paused mid-chew and exchanged glances at May who was on her left, and Rhodey and Happy who were across from her.

Stark proceeded to grab a chicken leg and wolf it down, almost as if they didn’t have the same food available back at the Slytherins’ table.

Happy widened his eyes at Pepper and with a subtle cock of his head told her to kick Stark out.

It wasn’t that houses didn’t mingle during meal times. Inter-house table hopping especially during lunch was a thing. And Tony Stark was a golden snidget personified in human form, always flitting from one table to the next. He had a lot of friends in other houses, Bruce from Ravenclaw, Carol from Gryffindor, and there was also Rhodey from her own house.

So, it shouldn’t be weird that he was here in their table. And yet it was. Because Tony Stark was the wizard equivalent of what muggles call an obnoxious, arrogant, sly, full-of-himself prick that Pepper disliked on principle on her good days, and despised on her bad ones.

Today happened to be a bad day.

Stark, oblivious to the looks he was receiving, glanced at Pepper and inquired, “Do you want some more potatoes?” without waiting for her reply, he got a serving of potatoes and dumped it on her plate with a smile.

Pepper shook her head to get herself thinking straight. “What are you doing here, Stark?”

Stark spoke, food still in his mouth, “I heard you hate me. And it made me think, ‘Why?’ I never did anything to you and then it hit me.” He swallowed. “You’re in love with me—” May choked on her drink “—and you hate me because I haven’t been giving you any attention. So, here I am, eating with you. Liking it so far?”

Rhodey was trying so hard to keep a straight face but Pepper didn’t have that kind of restraint. She laughed. “What in Merlin’s pants are you talking about?”

“My Hufflebuddies—”

Pepper cocked a brow. “Your Hufflebuddies?”

“Yeah, that’s what other houses call their Hufflepuff friends. Hufflepuffs like it. Don’t be rude.”

“We’re Hufflepuffs and literally nobody calls us that.”

“Peter likes it.”

“Peter Parker?” Peter was a third year Hufflepuff who worshipped the ground Tony walked on. “You better stay away from him, Stark. I know he’s a fan of yours but you’re a bad influence on him.”

“Relax. I’m guiding him. He’s my apprentice. And also my Hufflebuddy. Don’t you know that Slytherins and Hufflepuffs get along? We protect you guys ‘cause you’re sometimes a little too lame to stand up for yourself. Only sometimes though. Anyway, back to my Hufflebuddy, Peter said you went on a whole rant in your common room about how I was a dungbrain with rat intestines for a heart. Which, frankly, hurt. I’ve got feelings, Potts.”

Pepper rolled her eyes. “And did you think of Maya’s feelings when you broke up with her through a letter over breakfast? Who does that?!” Maya cried during first period on Monday which happened to be Potions, a class fifth year Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws shared. She cried all over her cauldron causing her to get failing marks because she got a water blue color instead of the indigo one Professor Pym was looking for.

“What? She’s a Ravenclaw. I thought she’d appreciate the little riddle I sent her.”

“She did. Until she discovered the answer. So, no, I’m not in love with you and please, go back to your table or else I’ll take away some house points from you.” It was one of the privileges in being a prefect. Of course she would never abuse her role like that but Stark didn’t need to know that. 

Stark eyed her suspiciously. “You’re not playing hard to get, are you? Cause I really don’t want to leave and have you besmirch my name in your common room again tonight for not giving you a chance to be with me.”

Pepper groaned. “For the last time, I don’t like you. I’m not playing hard to get. You can get over yourself already.”

Stark wiped his hands on a napkin, humming thoughtfully. “Hmm. You know, nobody’s ever said that to me before.”

Stark was from a very wealthy pureblood wizarding family. Pepper doubted anybody has ever said ‘no’ to him since he was born.

He pointed a finger at Pepper as he stood up. “Alright, your loss. But just so you know, I find the rejection a little bit attractive. I may just have to keep an eye on you, Pepper Potts.” He plucked up a piece of grape and popped it in his mouth. “See you around.” Then he walked away, leaving Pepper incredibly dumbfounded.

“What just happened?”

“I think you got Tony Stark’s attention,” Happy replied.

May groaned tiredly. “For a Hufflepuff you sure know how to pick a fight. Are you sure you shouldn’t be in Gryffindor, instead?”

“What are you all moaning about?” asked Pepper, “I told Stark to go away! You mean I should’ve encouraged him?”

Rhodey shook his head. “What they mean is you should’ve evaded the guy, given him a neutral answer. Tony’s a good person underneath the arrogance but he really likes novelty. And you just proved to him that you are one.”

“Oh, boy,” Pepper muttered.

…

“Hey, Potts! Want to come with me to Honeydukes later?”

“No, thanks.”

“Alright.”

…

“Hey, Potts! Fancy a game of Wizard’s Chess with me?”

“I’m busy.”

“Another time then.”

…

“How would you like a ride on my broomstick?”

…

“Shouldn’t you be in the dungeon?” asked Bucky, eyeing Stark suspiciously. The Slytherin colors of his uniform clashed horribly with the décor in the Hufflepuff common room.

“Since when did we start admitting Slytherins in here?” Clint asked the people in the room.

“Peter let me in.”

“He was looking for something he lost,” Peter explained innocently. A little too innocently for Pepper’s liking.

“Really?” Pepper said dryly, making it clear to Stark and Peter that she didn’t believe either one of them. “And you lost it _here_?”

“Yeah! Perhaps you’ve seen it?” Stark wiggled his brows. “Or maybe you have it.”

“Have what?”

“The portkey.”

“What portkey?”

“The portkey to my heart.”

There were several groans from more than one Hufflepuff.

“Peter, bring him outside before I hurt him,” said Bucky, clutching his head like Tony’s pickup line gave him a headache.

…

“Tony likes you,” Maya said to Pepper. It only took a few months but she had finally gotten over her breakup with Stark.

Pepper made a disgusted face. “He probably likes me because I’m the only person in our year that he hasn’t snogged yet.”

Maya shook her head gently. “I know Tony Stark. If he wanted you for those reasons, he’d be more flirty and right up your personal space. But he’s not. He asks you about your opinions, he invites you to study with him, and he even backs down whenever you say no. He really likes you. You should go for it. I don’t mind.”

“Well, _I_ mind. I don’t like him, Maya.”

“But you haven’t told him to sod off yet, so maybe you like him a little?” Maya giggled and Pepper rolled her eyes, nudging the girl playfully.

“ _You_ sod off,” Pepper said half-heartedly.

…

Pepper was in the library one Saturday, reaching for a book that was a couple of inches out of her reach when the book suddenly hovered out of the shelf and down to the hands of Tony Stark.

He put his wand back in his pocket and handed the book over to her with a small smile. “You’re welcome.”

Pepper blinked half in awe at the fact that at only fifteen, Stark knew how to use nonverbal spells, but also half annoyed because she didn’t ask for his help. She frowned and took the book from him. “I didn’t ask you to help me.”

Stark shrugged. “Nobody ever does when they need it. Nice soulmark by the way. Cute.”

Pepper’s hands quickly went over to her hip, the book hitting her hip bone hard. She winced and then glared at Stark icily. Her shirt must have risen when she was reaching for the book and Stark saw the bunny on her skin.

“Relax. I won’t tell anybody if you don’t want me to” Stark clasped his hands behind his back and looked at her curiously. “Is that how you found out you’re a witch?”

“I beg your pardon?”

“I heard you’re muggleborn.”

Pepper immediately went on the defensive. She stuck her chin up and looked down at him. It helped that she was a couple inches taller than the boy. “What of it?”

Stark shook his head. “I don’t mean any offense by it. I was only curious.” His eyes told Pepper he was telling the truth. “We’re all born with our soulmarks and I wondered… was that how you knew you had magic? Because there was a bunny hopping around your hip? That must have been a shock to your parents.”

Pepper snorted a laugh, surprising herself. She really didn’t want Stark to think she found him remotely funny. But there was no taking back that laugh now.

She coughed and nodded slowly. “It was. My dad almost fainted or so my mum tells me. But a man from the Ministry of Magic came and explained it all right away in the hospital room. Aaand took a few memories on his way out.”

“Interesting,” Tony said, eyes focusing on Pepper’s hip again.

Pepper folded her arms and eyed him. “Is there anything else you’d like to say to me? Why did you come here anyway? I saw you at the entrance. You were playing Wizard’s Chess with Bruce. Why’d you follow me?”

Stark took a step forward and Pepper had to lean back to keep some space between them. He really was quite handsome up close. “Well, when we caught eyes earlier and you went in this direction, I thought you wanted to have a quick snog.”

“What?”

Stark blinked a couple of times and then looked at her like he was only just beginning to understand her confusion. A broad grin spread on his face. “This is where the snogging happens, Potts. Surely, you knew that.”

Pepper looked around her and belatedly realized that Stark was right. This was the place where couples come and have privacy. And normally Pepper wouldn’t even be in this section if it wasn’t for the book she needed to get.

Suddenly the image of Stark pushing her against the bookshelf and snogging her appeared in her mind.

 _What in the_ —she shook her head to clear the thought away.

She looked at Stark, at how close they were standing and quickly stepped back from him. “I did. I do. I only—I forgot for a moment. Excuse me, I have to study.” Clutching her book to her chest, she escaped the section before Stark could say another word.

…

A smile grew on Tony Stark’s face as he saw the last strands of Pepper’s red hair disappear from view. 

He liked this girl. The way she talked back to him unabashed like no Hufflepuff would, the freckles on her cheeks, the color of her face when she realized they were in the snogging corner.

And there was that bunny dozing peacefully on her hip.

There was something about that bunny. Tony wasn’t sure for certain but it was pulling him to this girl. It had sent a shiver down his spine and Tony could almost feel his own soulmark stirring.

Tony never really cared much for his soulmate’s feelings. So what if the silver bear on his back was hurt or sleeping or hungry? Tony couldn’t see it without a mirror anyway. But this time, there was something different in the way his back tingled and Tony fought the urge to look at a mirror and see what his soulmate was feeling via his soulmark.

A thought occurred to him.

Could it be possible that Pepper Potts was his—

No!

But perhaps…

There was really only one way to know for sure.

Tony had to conjure a corporeal patronus.

Nothing too difficult. He was Tony Stark, after all. He mastered nonverbal spells when they don’t teach it until sixth year. Patronus Charms should be easy enough.

…

It was clear to everyone in school that Tony Stark had a thing for Pepper Potts.

He was smitten with her, following her wherever she went, staying in the library and waiting up for her to finish her homework, and even walking her back to the Hufflepuff’s common room.

But Pepper was not. She rejected him in many different ways, some politely, others not. She returned his gifts of chocolate frogs or cauldron cakes, or would give them to Scott and Luis whenever she had the chance. She declined his offer to carry her books. She refused him whenever he asked her out on dates to Honeydukes every weekend.

Tony would have probably stopped if only Pepper told him explicitly to do so. But strangely enough, Pepper never once told him to. Yes, she declined his efforts at wooing her and called him nasty names but she was always quite playful whenever they argued. She would engage in debates with him, would have a twinkle in her eye whenever they verbally sparred. Tony might even say that she was flirty.

Except one day in their sixth year, Pepper marched up to him, his latest gift in her hand and she shoved it against his chest. 

Tony clutched at it. “I’m guessing you don’t like the bracelet?” Was the rabbit pendant too much? Or maybe it was enchanting it that made her put her foot down.

“I want you to stop,” she hissed. “You’re not my soulmate. You can’t just give me things like this. The chocolates were one thing. This is another.”

Definitely the rabbit then.

Tony dropped his voice to a low murmur and said, “What if I was?” There was something in his voice that made Pepper wonder if he knew something she did not. He continued, “What if you’re my soulmate? Would that change things?”

His soulmate? Pepper couldn’t even begin to imagine what that’d be like. She shook her head, said, “It wouldn’t change anything,” and left Tony alone in the corridor, trying not to dwell on the hurt look in his eyes.

...

That night while Pepper was changing out of her clothes, she noticed the soulmark on her hip had changed from a chipper, bouncing bunny to a sad and melancholic one.

“Hey,” she poked her hip, trying to get a little reaction from the rabbit. But it stayed lying on its stomach, ears drooped and pointing downwards, its eyes sad and distant. “Come one, little fella. What’s wrong?”

Naturally, the rabbit didn’t respond.

Worry etched across Pepper’s features. She really didn’t need her soulmark looking like a house elf that’s been freed. Seeing Stark with that look was enough for one day, but to have her soulmate feeling that way too?

She sighed.

_What if you’re my soulmate?_

Stark’s voice echoed in her head and Pepper brought her hands to her temple, massaging it.

Stark was not her soulmate. His face resembling that of her rabbit was only a coincidence. Just a coincidence.

**…**

**…**

**…**

Something was wrong.

Terribly wrong.

Well, not as terrible as Loki escaping from Azkaban, maybe a level lower than that, but terrible nonetheless because why else would Tony Stark be sitting in the Prefects’ carriage?

Pepper frowned at the sight. He was alone; the other prefects hadn’t arrived yet. He was already in his robes and sitting with his legs stretched out in front of him, an opened box of Bertie Bott’s Every Flavour Beans on his lap. He popped a bean in his mouth and grinned at Pepper.

“Hello, Potts. Nice summer?”

“Yes, it was, actually. And I was hoping for a great first day back to school until I saw you.” Pepper folded her arms across her chest. “What are you doing in here, Stark?”

“Haven’t you heard?” He tapped at the badge right above the Slytherin crest of his robes. A badge that Pepper only realized said, ‘Head Boy.’ Stark grinned.

Pepper blanched. “That can’t be real.”

Stark puffed out his chest, his badge glinting mockingly at her. “I assure you it is.” He winked at her. “I guess we’re going to be working closely together this year, Head Girl.”

Pepper opened her mouth but no words came out. Stark? Head Boy? The Headmaster must have lost his marbles!

“I know what you’re thinking. It must be difficult to wrap your head around,” Stark continued.

Pepper could feel a headache coming. If only the git would shut up.

“A student who’s never been a prefect gets named Head Boy. It’s rare but not unheard of. It makes it even more unbelievable when you realize I’m the first Head Boy to be on the cover on Wizard Weekly: Teen Edition. But I’m sorry to disappoint you, Potts, as Head Boy and Girl, you and I will have to be role models to the prefects and younger students. Which means that you and I must have a strictly professional relationship.” He had an apologetic look on his face and shook his head slowly. “There can never be a senior year romance between us.”

He ate another bean.

This time Pepper’s mouth worked perfectly and she scoffed. “I don’t want a senior year romance with you—”

“Horseradish!”

“I beg your pardon.”

Stark cringed and swallowed. “Not you. The beans.” He offered her the box. “Want one?”

Pepper’s eye twitched. “No.”

There was really nothing she can do about Stark being Head Boy but she’ll be damned if she let him ruin her last year at Hogwarts with his nonsense. “Listen here, Stark, I don’t know what’s gotten in the Headmaster’s head to make you Head Boy, but seeing as I don’t have any other choice in the matter, we need to establish some rules.”

To his credit, Stark swung his legs off the seat and sat up straighter. “Don’t worry. If you’re worried about me asking you out or flirting with you again, you’ll be pleased to know there’ll be none of that this year. I’m a changed man.”

Pepper was surprised but nodded. “Good. And no flirting with the lower years either.”

Stark cocked his head. “Jealous, are we?”

“No!” Pepper said, eyes flashing. “A Head Boy doesn’t flirt with lower years. You’re there to guide the younger students to success, not to your underpants.”

“Fine.”

“And no more pranks either.”

“Yes, I’ve been told by the Headmaster that pranks are not part of a Head Boy’s privileges. And I solemnly swear to lay off of ‘em.”

Pepper nodded curtly. “Good. That settles it. The prefects should be arriving any minute now and we need to give assignments.”

Stark relaxed in his seat, popping another bean in his mouth. “I hope you don’t mind but I’ve already thought that out.” He pulled out a parchment from his pocket and handed it to her.

Pepper glanced at it and saw that Stark had created a very detailed and comprehensive list of patrol schedules, assignments and locations for the first three months of the school year.

“As always, the fifth year prefects will show the first years around when they reach the castle,” Stark continued speaking, not bothering to give Pepper time to read everything he wrote. “The seventh year prefects will patrol the corridors of Hogwarts Express until they reach the halfway point and then the sixth years will take over. And you and I get to enjoy the solitude of this carriage or meet up with our friends until we get to the castle and patrol the corridors with the seventh years after dinner. That is… unless you’d like to make some revisions.”

Pepper shook her head. She couldn’t help but be impressed at the schedule. Who would have thought Stark would make a responsible Head Boy?

The Headmaster apparently.

“This… this is pretty well thought out, Stark. I’m proud of you.” If Pepper wasn’t mistaken, Stark almost looked like he was blushing.

Before Stark could reply, the prefects arrived and it was time to give them their assignments.

Afterwards, all the prefects left to rejoin their friends in their respective carriages. One by one, they trickled out to the corridor except for Peter Parker.

As soon as Peter, Tony, and Pepper were left alone, Peter turned to Tony and said, “So, how was your summer? Mine was alright, I guess. It would’ve been better if I was able to practice on the spells you taught me. Were you able to practice? You’re seventeen now! You’re of age! What’s it like being able to use your wand at home all you want?”

Stark laughed and motioned for the kid to relax. “Slow down, Pete. I haven’t even finished my beans yet.” He offered Peter one.

“I see the two of you are still the best of Hufflebuddies,” Pepper said, declining when Tony offered her some a second time.

Peter nodded happily. “Tony helps me with Charms homework while I help him with Potions.”

“You helped me _one_ time, kid.” To Pepper, Stark said, “Also, associating with me makes sure Flash doesn’t bully him too much.”

“I can handle Flash on my own,” Peter murmured but Pepper could see that he appreciated the help. Flash was a nasty little Slytherin.

“I know you can but I like seeing the look on his face when he sees me coming for him.” Stark nudged Peter in the ribs and laughed.

It was weird, Pepper thought, seeing Stark like this. He was easygoing with the younger boy, almost as if he was an older brother Peter never had. Pepper recalled when Stark mentioned how Slytherins protected Hufflepuffs. Perhaps he really believed that.

The train suddenly slowed and they all looked out the window. They can’t possibly be at Hogwarts already!

Peter shivered and said, “Is it me or has the room gone colder?”

“The window’s frosting!” Pepper pointed out, putting her hand on the glass. She could feel the cold through it. Strange. It’s September. It couldn’t possibly be this cold even at night!

The lights in their carriage flickered until it disappeared completely, immersing its occupants in darkness. The only light came from the moon outside.

Gooseflesh erupted on Pepper’s skin and a feeling of dread settled in her stomach. She tried to shake it away, rub the cold that had seeped into her skin, but all she could feel was despair.

"Stay here,” Stark instructed the two of them, getting up to his feet, wand at the ready. He poked his head out in the corridor.

“What are you—”

“Stay!” he ordered and then disappeared out into the corridor.

Pepper wanted to say something about not being a dog Stark could order around, but for some reason, the retort died in her throat. It’s as if she couldn’t even speak.

What was happening?

She looked at Peter who was now ashen faced and shivering. 

“Peter?” Pepper croaked out.

He didn’t respond. Instead, his eyes turned to the carriage door where a black hooded creature that Pepper recognized as a Dementor from her Defense Against the Dark Arts book last year glided to a halt.

The first thing Pepper thought was, “Dementors? On Hogwarts Express?” and the second thing was, “the books had not exaggerated when they said Dementors sucked all the happiness in a room.”

The Dementor seemed oblivious to Pepper and only had eyes for Peter. It glided inside, moving closer and closer to the fifth year until its face hovered above Peter’s.

And then there was a flash of silver. It darted from the entrance of the carriage, bounced off of the window, and then landed on Peter’s lap—a silver, corporeal Patronus in the form of a rabbit. The same rabbit Pepper had on her hip. It made eye contact with Pepper before it proceeded to chase the Dementor out of the carriage and into the corridor.

Minutes later the lights came back on.

Pepper felt her blood rushing warm again and she immediately flew to Peter’s side. “Peter, are you alright?” She gathered the boy to her arms, trying to stop him from shaking.

“Y-yeah.” 

Then Stark returned. There was a sheen of sweat on his face and he was breathing heavily.

Pepper’s first instinct was to ask if he was okay too but remembered that he ran out and left her and Peter to face a Dementor by themselves. She glared at him and cried, “Where were you? You left us here!”

“I went to see what was happening. The Dementors, they were looking for Loki.” He took notice of Peter and knelt in front of him. “What happened? Parker, you okay?

“A Dementor was about to suck all the happiness out of Peter, that’s what happened! If it wasn’t for—” Pepper faltered.

Tony stared at her. “For what?”

“Stark, did you see anyone in the corridor?”

“What did you think I saw out there? Pixies? I saw effing Dementors, Pepper!”

Pepper shook her head. “No! Besides Dementors. Did you see anybody else? A wizard, a witch?”

Stark shook his head. “Why?”

“There was a Patronus.”

“Really?”

“Yes. A rabbit. It drove the Dementors away and then you came.” She looked at Stark. If he remembered what her soulmark was, he’d know why she was asking.

“No. I’m sorry, Pepper. I saw no one else out there.” Stark sat beside Peter and handed him the box of beans. "Usually, chocolates help you feel better after an encounter with Dementors, but this is better than nothing.”

Meanwhile, Pepper's soulmark burned at her hip. She knew that rabbit, from the wiggling of its nose down to the thumping of its legs.

Her soulmate had conjured a patronus and protected her and Peter from that Dementor. But who was it?

There was a hand on her shoulder and Pepper jumped. "Hey, you too, Potts. Open up."

Pepper accepted the bean from Stark. She cringed. "Earwax."

…

Pepper tapped her foot impatiently. It was almost 9 o’clock and Stark had yet to arrive for their first patrol of the castle corridors as Head Boy and Head Girl.

“Stood you up, did he?” asked a young lady in the painting, looking at her sadly.

Pepper scoffed. “He’s not my boyfriend so I can’t be stood up by someone I’m not dating. Also, he’s just late. As usual.”

“I resent that,” said a voice, startling Pepper.

Stark addressed the painting, “A wizard is never late. He arrives precisely when he means to.” He winked at the lady who batted her eyes at him.

Pepper groaned and dragged Stark away before he delayed their patrol further.

“What? You didn’t tell me paintings were off limits.”

“May I remind you that this is _your_ schedule that we’re following. The least you could do is show up on time.”

Stark ran a hand through his hair making it look quite messy. But for some reason it only made him look more handsome.

Pepper banished the thought quickly.

“Sorry. I had to make a quick stop to the kitchens.” He pulled out a bar of chocolate from his pockets and handed it to her. “Here. From the Headmaster’s speech tonight the Dementors aren’t going away for a while. Not until Loki’s caught. And with them roaming about, it’s better to have that in your pocket.”

Pepper didn’t know what to say. She thought he’d make some sort of worthless excuse but this wasn’t that. It was incredibly thoughtful of him to make the effort to go all the way to the kitchens and bother the house elves for a bar of chocolate.

“Thank you,” she said, her annoyance with him disappearing. As they rounded a corner, she asked him, “How do you know so much about Dementors? That chocolates would help, I mean.”

“I take advanced classes with Fury.”

“Right.” Pepper forgot. This was the same boy who had mastered nonverbal spells at fifteen. Of course he’d know all these things. “Wait. Has Fury ever taught you the Patronus Charm?”

Stark nodded.

Pepper’s breath quickened. “And the other students in the advanced classes, can they produce a corporeal patronus?”

Stark looked at her, seeing right through the question she was asking. “I’m the only student in the class.”

“Oh,” Pepper replied, disappointed.

“Besides, I don’t think you want to find out who your soulmate is right now.”

“Why?”

“Because they might not be what you expected.”

Pepper huffed. “I think I’d like them regardless of what they looked like.”

“Not just that. It might be someone you hate or dislike.”

“If I truly disliked them, they wouldn’t be my soulmate, would they?”

Stark’s mouth curled upwards and he wore an enlightened expression on his face that made Pepper wonder what it was she just said that made him look at her like that. “You have a point, Potts.”

“What’s it like learning advanced spells with Fury?” Pepper asked him as they went down a flight of stairs, on to the last leg of their patrol.

“He’s difficult to please. But then again, he only wants to make sure that I can protect myself. I’m going to join the Avengers, you know, after Hogwarts.”

“You?” Somehow Pepper had never imagined that Stark would be a part of the not-so-secret organization that was fighting against Dark Lord Thanos.

Stark’s jaw dropped at her disbelief. “Why? Do you think I can’t make it?” He whipped out his wand and pointed it at her. “Let’s have a duel then. Right here, right now!”

Pepper laughed at him. “No, that’s not what I meant.” She reached out her hand to lower his wand. “I just thought that you’d work for your family’s company.”

Stark put his wand back in his pocket, making a displeased sound at the same time. “At a time like this? With You Know Who gaining more and more followers? When we have to have Dementors on castle grounds just to keep students safe? Naah. I’d rather be an Avenger than sit with wizards too cowardly to fight back.”

He walked ahead of Pepper now. “What about you? Any plans after Hogwarts?”

“I don’t know,” Pepper said honestly. She hadn’t thought about it much. Would she go back to live with her muggle parents or stay in the wizarding world? Was it even safe to stay in the latter? “Now that you mentioned the Avengers, I think there’s no other option than to become one. I mean, with a war brewing, it’s the only way to survive, isn’t it? Learn how to defend your loves ones or be killed.”

“For what it’s worth, I saw you duel back in fourth year. I think you’d make a great Avenger.”

Pepper smiled, her heart warming at the compliment.

…

After that night, something changed between her and Tony Stark. Pepper didn’t know what exactly but they no longer argued as much and he was no longer as unbearable to be around as he used to be. He didn’t grate on her nerves or make her want to sock him in the jaw.

In fact, she looked forward to patrols with the Head Boy. It was there where she felt as if she was getting to know him, the real him at least, the person behind the arrogance and swagger.

And it was a person Pepper found to be quite captivating.

…

“The Patronus Charm is a very advanced spell,” Professor Fury began. “It’s primarily used to protect oneself against Dementors. Why?”

Pepper raised her hand to answer but Strange beat her to it. He didn’t even bother to raise his hand and simply said, “Because a Patronus, although a positive force that attracts Dementors, cannot feel despair and thus can’t be hurt or influenced by them.”

“Precisely, Strange. One point to Slytherin.”

“What?” Strange complained.

“You would’ve gotten more if you only raised your hand,” Fury replied.

Pepper tried to repress a smile. Fury, despite being Head of Slytherin House, was still a fair professor.

“Patronuses come in corporeal and incorporeal forms,” Fury continued. “The former is stronger and has far more uses than the latter. If you read the chapter I assigned to you last week, you would know what these are. Yes, Potts?”

“A Patronus can also be used to send messages and, well, find one’s soulmate.” She tried to fight the blush on her face when a chorus of soft giggles erupted in the room.

Fury once again silenced them. “Yes, yes, the famous soulmark. All of us here are born with soulmarks that bear the Patronuses of our dear sweethearts.”

Behind her, Pepper heard Clint whisper to Bucky, “Can’t imagine eyepatch here having a soulmate.”

Pepper tried keep a straight face while Fury continued, “Due to the nature of the Patronus, however, you will have no doubt noticed that your soulmarks change according to the emotions of your soulmates.”

“Mine was crying once,” said Luis to Scott. It was meant to be a whisper but Luis wasn’t capable of that.

Everyone laughed again.

“Patronuses can change, though,” said someone in the front row. Tony, Pepper identified. He didn’t raise his hand either. Must be a Slytherin trait. “That would mean soulmarks can change too.”

“Yes, on rare circumstances they do which makes soulmarks quite misleading. You could be born with a dog on your thigh and find a badger a couple of years later. Furthermore, Patronuses are unique but there have been cases wherein two people share the same form. Which again, can mislead you into thinking that they are your soulmates, when they’re not. But enough of theory. Everyone get up! We’re going to practice the Patronus Charm today.”

Excited chatter erupted in the room as they pushed their chairs and tables aside. Even Pepper felt a thrill down her spine. Patronus Charms weren’t normally taught to students. It was such a complicated spell to master. They only taught it in auror training. But this was why she loved DADA class with Fury. He didn’t shy away from casting “difficult” spells. He always said they’d need it when they left Hogwarts, and especially now with Dementors on castle grounds.

Besides, everyone was also curious as to whether or not a soulmate would be discovered today. Pepper doubted any one of them would be able to muster so much as a wisp of silver let alone a corporeal patronus but… her hand went to her hip where her soulmark was. The bunny was rolling over when she saw it this morning. 

Her eyes swept across the room. Was her soulmate somehow one of these people? Would she finally know who saved her and Peter in the train?

“The trick to conjuring a Patronus is thinking of a good memory. It can be whatever you want but it must be a powerfully happy memory. Stark, would you mind showing the class how it’s done?”

Everybody looked at Tony. His eyes flashed in panic for a split second. Pepper was sure nobody saw it but she had been spending many nights with the man. She knew his mannerisms and how to read him well by now. For some reason, he didn’t want to do the spell in front of everybody.

Stark hid the panic well, though, and in its place was a lopsided grin. “I don’t know, sir. Don’t you think it’s better if they learned it the same way I did? You didn’t show me your Patronus either.”

Fury made a small sound on the back of his throat but didn’t force Tony to do the spell. Instead, he barked at the class, “Well? You heard him. What are you waiting for? Expecto Patronum. Get on with it!”

For weeks they tried conjuring a Patronus in class and Tony would even help Pepper conjure it after their nightly patrols.

“You’re not thinking of a happy enough memory!” Tony told her.

Pepper gripped her wand tightly. “Tell me yours then if it’s _that_ happy.”

Tony pressed his lips together, considering it, and then he said, “It’s my mother. She’s playing a piano. It was the happiest I’ve been before she died.”

Pepper felt as if a bucket of cold water had been dropped all over her. Tony’s been nothing but helpful and here she was being short with him. “Tony, I’m sorry. “

“No, you asked.” He reassured her with a small curl of his lips that he truly didn’t mind. “See, it can be any memory really. As simple as a parent’s hug or you receiving your Prefect badge. Its power lies not in its simplicity but how much it means to you. You have to let it fill you up. Like when someone you like first kisses you. I mean, it’s not much, might even be a little wet, but it doesn’t matter because they’re touching you and you’re kissing them and you feel as if your heart might burst.”

“Wow,” Pepper said.

Tony frowned. “What?”

She stifled a giggle. “Nothing. I just… I’ve never had a kiss like that. Must’ve been one hell of a girl.”

Tony shook his head. “It was just an example, Pep. There’s no girl. It’s just what I think kissing my soulmate would feel like.” He gazed at Pepper, his brown eyes fixing on hers. Pepper found herself taking a step closer to him. Tony cleared his throat. “Let’s try again?”

Pepper nodded and took a deep breath. “Expecto Patronum!”

Pepper tried to imagine the first time she flew a broom. It was an exhilarating experience, taking to the sky, being able to touch the clouds and know how it finally felt to touch them. She could almost even taste the wind on her mouth, feel it around her.

Wisps of silver started streaming out of her wand and beside her Tony said, “That’s it. You’re doing it! Hold that memory!”

The silver threads whirled around in the air for a moment, getting bigger and bigger and then it disappeared.

“Oh no,” Pepper said, trying to bring the memory back up, but it was gone now.

She felt a hand on her shoulder. Tony was smiling broadly at her. “It’s alright. It’s hard at first. But you managed that much and that was great.”

Pepper nodded. It was better than nothing.

“I think that’s it for today. It’s late.” Tony walked her back to the common room despite Pepper saying that she could find it on her own.

“Thank you for teaching me,” she said to Tony when they reached the barrels that were right outside the entrance.

“Just helping out my future co-Avenger. It’s entirely self-serving,” he joked. “Wouldn’t want to be out on a mission with someone who can’t make a Patronus, now do we?”

Pepper laughed. “Who says I’d even want to be partners with you? You’d probably be too engrossed with your own reflection to see a Dementor coming.”

Tony chuckled. “Oh, I see how it’s gonna be. Keep practicing, alright? Good night, Potts.”

“Good night, Tony.”

As the weeks progressed, a couple of other students were also able to produce an incorporeal Patronus.

They thought that was all they’d get too until Pepper produced a Patronus in the form of a bear on their last week of practice. It wasn’t as corporeal as she’d like; the silver wasn’t as defined and it looked as if it would disappear at any moment but everyone could see that it was a bear.

It was silver like all Patronuses but it was large. It reached up to Pepper’s stomach when it was on all fours and was almost twice her height when it stood on its hind legs. Around her she heard several intakes of breath with the exception of Luis who was making panicked sounds beside Scott.

The bear appeared for only ten seconds before it disappeared, leaving the room absolutely quiet.

Professor Fury clapped his hands, breaking the silence. “Thirty points to Hufflepuff! That is how you produce a Patronus Charm. Very good, Potts! Excellent! A great way to end the lesson!”

After Fury dismissed the class, everybody had a thing or two to say to Pepper.

“That was awesome!”

“Hey, that means Killian is your soulmate!”

“My soulmark is a Newfoundland, idiot!”

“Did you know it would be a bear?”

“Do you think you can make it last longer next time?”

Pepper received so much attention that she couldn’t even get a word in. Thankfully, May intervened and said, “That’s enough. Give her some air to breathe, people!”

Her classmates pouted and began dispersing.

Except one.

Tony Stark was leaning against the wall, looking at her intensely with his arms folded across his chest.

Pepper immediately rushed over to him. “Did you see that? I did it! Exactly like you taught me!”

Tony was grinning from ear to ear. “You did. Nice job in there.”

“Thanks,” Pepper replied, suddenly aware that May was watching them. She felt a little shy having an audience.

“Somehow I didn’t expect such a large Patronus to come out of someone so _tiny.”_ If Pepper hadn’t been spending her nights with Tony, she might have misconstrued his words for being condescending. But she could hear the teasing in his tone and she giggled.

May stared at her.

“You jealous?” Pepper teased back.

Tony shook his head. “Proud actually. Makes sense. You’re such a mother bear around here.” Then he began walking away from them, taking slow steps backwards. “See you tonight, Pepper Bear.”

May looked at Tony’s retreating from. “What was up with that giggle? You giggle for Stark now?”

“No! I giggle for friends. Cause he’s my friend.”

May made a disbelieving sound but decided to drop it. “Come on. I’m starving.”

…

Things were going perfectly well during dinner until one of the ghosts flew by screaming that the Fat Lady of Gryffindor Tower had been attacked by Loki.

Everyone panicked then.

“Loki?”

“In the castle?”

“Are the Dementors coming inside now?”

“Are we all going to die?”

Food went flying in the air as students scrambled to their feet and tried to rush out of the Great Hall and into their respective common rooms as if it was any safer in there than anywhere else in the castle.

The Headmaster had to calm them down and demand silence. “Everybody will stay where they are. Professors Fury and Coulson will come with me to Gryffindor Tower. The rest of the teachers, prefects, Head Boy, and Head Girl will stay here to guard the students.”

Tony found Pepper with a group of Hufflepuff Prefects, instructing them to guard the entrances to make sure none of the students slipped out.

“Everything in order here?”

Pepper nodded, looking around anxiously. “How about on your end?”

“I’ve got the difficult Slytherins in line. Flash suggested to just give Thor up to his brother. I suggested he spend a night in the Forbidden Forest.”

“You don’t think Loki is going to kill his brother is he?”

Stark shrugged.

Half an hour later, an announcement was made that all students would be spending the night in the Great Hall, to ensure the ghosts and teachers could all keep an eye on them.

Sleeping bags have been made to appear and the teachers tasked to patrol the castle while the Head Boy and Girl guarded the Great Hall.

Pepper had just finished telling off a couple of Gryffindors to go back to sleep when she noticed Tony crouching beside a first year. She approached them silently, careful not to disturb them. She always liked it when she saw Stark showing his affectionate and brotherly side to the youngsters. For a Slytherin, he could be quite nice when he wanted to be.

“…if the Dementors come?”

“They won’t. The Headmaster won’t let them,” Tony replied, sounding completely confident in the professor.

“What if the Dementors don’t listen?”

Tony clasped the boy on the shoulder. “Hey, you know who I am?”

“You’re Head Boy.”

“Yes, but do you know what I can do?”

The first year shook his head.

Stark pointed his wand at an empty spot and a long silver thread emerged from his wand, gathering together in a swirl of silver until it formed a rabbit.

Pepper felt her breath leave her.

The rabbit’s nose wiggled as it sniffed the air and then it proceeded to hop all over the great hall in a silver blur.

“What’s that?” asked the boy, transfixed just like Pepper was.

“That’s a Patronus. They keep the Dementors away. Not a single Dementor is going to get in this hall, not with my Patronus around,” Tony swore. He looked up and saw Pepper watching him. A look of regret came over him but he hid it quickly and said, “And you know what, the Head Girl’s Patronus is even larger than mine and far more mightier than a small rabbit.” He locked eyes with Pepper. “Care to show him?

The rabbit stopped right at Pepper’s feet and looked up at her expectantly. It radiated not just light but everything good and warm.

Pepper remembered to breathe. She smiled at the boy and extender her arm out. “Expecto Patronum!”

Pepper’s Patronus rolled out of her wand and this time, it was far more defined than the one in Fury’s class. It began pawing playfully at the first years who gawked at it.

Pepper and Tony let their Patronuses roam for a while. It took everything in Pepper’s power to keep a happy mental state despite the revelation of who her soulmate was.

The silver animals didn’t seem to calm just the first years but the older students too. It was a visible sign of protection that lent some sort of comfort amidst the uncertain night.

When Tony finally left the first year’s side, Pepper approached him. “Can I have a word in private?”

Tony nodded and led Pepper to a corner out of earshot.

“How long have you known?” asked Pepper the minute they were alone.

Tony glanced at his Patronus which was sniffing at a sleeping second year and then back at Pepper, “I’ve known you were my soulmate since last year when I mastered the Patronus Charm. But I didn’t know I was yours until Fury’s class today.”

Pepper put her hands on her hips. “I can’t believe you lied to me.”

“Pepper, I never lied to you. “

“You told me you saw no one at the train!” she hissed.

“And it was the truth. I saw no one else save Dementors.”

Pepper rolled her eyes. So he was using semantics and technicality, was he? “Why didn’t you just tell me when you found out? You knew I wanted to know, that I was looking for my soulmate and you stood there pretending that it wasn’t you.” Merlin, she felt like such a fool. How ridiculous he must have thought her to be.

Tony touched her arm, making her look at him. “And how would you have reacted if you found out it was me? I know you saw me as a troll, an ogre you wouldn’t like to spend the rest of your life with.”

Pepper pulled her arm away. “Don’t put words in my mouth.”

“You told me once that being your soulmate wouldn’t change anything. D’you remember that? Cause I do. I remember it everyday when I see you. It’s the only thing that stopped me from telling you. You don’t want me, Potts. I’m sorry if I wanted to spare you the embarrassment of realizing our souls were meant for one another.” He sighed deeply. “I didn’t want to disappoint you.”

Pepper felt the heat of shame rise in her cheeks. She did remember saying that and how Tony looked right after, how her soulmark looked.

She had hurt Tony then but he had been trying not to hurt her ever since.

Pepper looked at their Patronuses. The rabbit was now sitting on top of the bear’s head, dozing.

“I think you and I should talk again tomorrow.”

…

The next day, Pepper found Tony in the Slytherin common room.

“You’re avoiding me,” she said, feeling a bit pleased when Tony shot up from one of the armchairs in surprise.

“How did you get in?”

Pepper snorted. “Did you really thing you were the only one with friends in other houses? Natasha let me in.” She thought about making a joke about having _Slytherpals_ but decided against it. Another time maybe.

The Head Boy and Head Girl were excused from classes today for having spent the entire night patrolling. They were supposed to use the day to catch up on sleep but Pepper had spent her entire morning thinking about her soulmate.

The discovery that Tony Stark was her soulmate was a surprising one to be sure. She hadn’t ever expected it to be him. But it made sense now, why he gave her the bracelet with a rabbit last year, why he disappeared on the train to cast his Patronus without her knowing, and why he refused to show his Patronus to the class yesterday.

Tony was right too, about Pepper not wanting him, about her becoming mortified with the revelation that she was his soulmate. But that was before—before she saw him as he truly was, a Slytherin who was ambitious and resourceful but had Ravenclaw’s wit, Gryffindor’s nerve, and Hufflepuff’s hard work.

He wasn’t a disappointing soulmate. Not at all. Far from it, in fact.

She approached him cautiously, trying to read the expression on his face. Unlike her soulmark however Tony was very adept at concealing his emotions.

“If you want me to leave, I’ll leave,” she said.

“You can stay.”

Pepper settled on the armchair beside him. “Did you get any sleep at all today?”

Tony shook his head quietly.

“Me too,” Pepper said. “I’ve been doing some thinking. About us.”

Tony’s head shot up. “Potts—”

“May I see it?”

Tony’s brows etched together in confusion for a moment before he understood that Pepper was referring to his soulmark.

“You don’t have to show it to me, of course. Only… I thought it wouldn’t hurt to ask.”

He took his time to respond, thinking about it. She could see him turn the idea over in his head, this way and that.

Finally, he stood up and turned around so that his back was facing her. He pulled his shirt up.

His soulmark took up his entire back, from the shoulders down to his hips. The bear was standing on its hindlegs, its front paws stretched up on Tony’s arms. Its cheek was languidly resting on Tony’s shoulder, utterly content.

It took only a few seconds to realize the bear was hugging Tony from behind. The sight made Pepper laugh.

Tony craned his head back to glance at her. “What is it?”

Pepper shook her head, taking a step closer. “I just needed to make sure.”

“Make sure of what?”

“Of what I was feeling. It seems your soulmark knows more than me.”

Tony twisted his body around completely. “What are you—”

Pepper kissed him.

…

It was more than Tony imagined it would be.

Pepper tasted was like firewhiskey. She was intoxicatingly bold and strong, making Tony feel like he could take on five or more Dementors. And maybe even a dragon.

Her hand came up to his chest and he shivered at her touch. Something told him he’d have a new memory to conjure his Patronus with.

He heard a cough behind them and they sprang apart. Natasha was giving them an annoyed look. “Think you guys can keep things underaged? I think the first years are coming back soon.”

Pepper blushed and stammered out an apology while Tony enchanted a pillow and made it chase Natasha out of the common room.

“She’s right you know. You really should put your shirt back on.” But Pepper stepped right back in front of him and put her hands round his back, tracing his soulmark. “It’s bigger than I thought it would be.”

Tony chuckled lightly. “That’s what all the girls say.”

Pepper rolled her eyes and softly pushed him off her.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sort of 80% pleased with how this turned out. That probably has something to do with the fact that I dislike High School AUs but here I am writing one. 
> 
> Yes, Tony's Patronus is THAT rabbit from Iron Man 3 but realistically sized. I didn't know what Pepper's Patronus would be but she reminded me of a mother bear, very protective of those she loves. It was also sort of funny to have her have a very huge Patronus while Tony's was very small because let's face it, Tony is smol while Pepper will always be taller than him. 
> 
> I know that Hogwarts is not the school for wizards and witches in America but I don’t care. I’m also mixing British and American vocab here but I also don’t care. Also, no, Thor is not the Chosen One but I needed someone in the story that Loki wanted to presumably kill and the only possible choice was Thor.


End file.
